Something More Then Love
by Kyuuki
Summary: InuYasha is a teen delinquent and Kagome a social workers daughter. what happens when hardships reveal love and what will happen with everything that's going on?r&r! more chapters to come!


Inuyasha walked down the street, coming home from his second time in jail that summer. His father was going to kill him when he got home. After all he had just spent $200 dollars bailing him out of prison. He shouldn't have been in jail on his opinion. All he did was shoot BB guns at random people and robbed a few people of their money. For one thing nobody was seriously injured and for another he needed the money for then they did.

Slowly he made his way to the trailer he called home. It had four rooms. A bathroom, kitchen/living room, his fathers room and the room he and Sesshomaru used to share. He walked inside his room, then slammed the door, throwing himself on his bed and stared at his Billy Talent poster. Then he heard a familiar and unpleasant noise. The door swung shut so hard that he could have sworn it had fallen off its hinges, then his father stomped his way to his bedroom door and burst through it.

"You SHESIJI! " he yelled furiously. "I aint gonna help you the next time! Be a relief when you're not here anymore anyways! Then I won't need to look at your pathetic face! I never went to jail so much as you when I was your age! How many times does this equal in total? 50?" he yelled. "52" InuYasha answered. "I'm working three jobs for this?" he screamed. "And speaking of jobs are you going to work tomorrow?" he inquired. "No" "Why not?" asked InuTaisho. "I was fired" InuYasha answered. "What? Why?" Inquired InuTaisho. "I spit in the bosses eye" explained InuYasha. "Why would you do a stupid thing like that, you BAKA!" InuTaisho yelled. "He called me a mutt" InuYasha said as if stating the obvious. "Is that all?" InuTaisho asked beginning to be impatient. :No but I would be grounded until the next five generations if I repeated it." InuYasha answered.

"YOU SHESIJI!" InuTaisho cried. "And that's one of them..." InuYasha said with a grin. "Shut the frig up!" his father yelled, gaining every ounce of demonic strength he possessed and aiming a full powered punch at InuYasha, then cutting him deeply with his long claws. Eventually InuYasha fell unconcious from loss of blood.

What seemed like hours later he awoke on his bed and walked to the bathroom to examine the infected wounds that embedded his face. After taking care of the wounds he ran from the trailer and out onto the streets until he got to a bar, just repeating his usual routine, he grabbed a few beers and gulped them down taking his time. He was not in a hurry. After about 10 beers he walked home...in many directions...after receiving many slaps from innocent women whom he had perverted...but anyway...finally he got home.

He looked inside his trailer and saw his father lying lifeless on the floor, blood coming from all directions, but drunk as he was he didn't care. In fact he thought it most enjoyable as he grabbed a knife and imitated murder, then became tired and went to bed.

In the middle of the night he rolled over, tossing and turning, moaning and groaning. He let out a scream and awoke, still totally drunk. He walked over to his father and held in a sob. "Dad...I had a nightmare...will you sleep in my room?" he asked, and getting no response he drug his father to his bed with him and went back to sleep.

The next morning InuYasha awoke because of loud voices surrounding him. He looked up to see police officers surrounding him. Then he looked beside him to see what he was holding onto and screamed.

"You're comin with us" one of the officers said and he and another pulled him out of the room by the arms, InuYasha in hysterics. "NOOO! FATHER! I DIDN'T DO IT! I SWEAR I DIDN'T! I'M SO SORRY! SAVE ME FATHER! SAVE ME!" he screamed as he was placed in the back seat of the police car and driven off to the police station.

He was not arrested because he was a minor but was placed with a social worker instead. By the time of his first visit he was still in hysterics.

"What happened to make you want to do this to him?" the woman asked. "I didn't do this to him I was drunk!" he explained. "You've got a pretty good memory for a drunk" she said suspiciously. "Of course I do I'm part demon" he replied. "I don't believe that for crap" the woman hissed. "Well you're gonna have to cause it's the truth" InuYasha hissed back.

Just then a girl with long raven hair came running into the room wearing a pink silk night gown. "Mom! I'm done my homework!" she said. "Kagome, leave. I have a patient." she said, much calmer then before. Kagome turned to see who the company was and screamed. Not only did she think this guy was extremely hott but he was staring up her dress. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" she screamed, slapping him across the face. "What was that for, wench?" InuYasha asked angrily. "YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IT WAS FOR NOW STOP STARING UP MY DRESS!" Kagome yelled again. "Fine. Ok. I can't help when I think you're hott though...and you know it's true" he said, winking. "Augh!" Kagome sighed, agitated, as she walked out of the room.

"Now" Mrs Higurashi said, getting back to the point of his visitation. "I want to know all about you before I make any judgements on your behavior so tell me. Starting with how old you are and who you have for family" she said. "Why do you need to know who I have for family?" InuYasha grunted. "Well you need to live somewhere." Mrs Higurashi said as if it was the most obvious thing on earth. "Whatever. I'm InuYasha Takahashi. I'm 15 years old and my family is my brother Sesshomaru" he answered. "And how old is your brother?" asked mrs Higurashi. "25" InuYasha answered. "What's his adress?" "I don't know. He ran away when he was 17" he said as if it was common sense. "I see. Why did he do that?" "NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" InuYasha screamed as he remembered his older brother Sesshomaru. He loved his brother so much and all he ever got was hate and rejection from he. He had suffered so much pain and horror because of what his brother had endured from his father and then when he thought everything would be ok he ran away. It pained InuYasha to speak of his older brother and have the horrid memories flood back into his mind again.


End file.
